Âme-sœurs martyrs
by Aidoku
Summary: La Guerre vient de se terminer. Voldemort n'est plus. Electra Lestrange se retrouve abandonnée par son fiancé, avec leur deux enfants dont il ignore l'existence. Elle doit faire face à cette situation avec tout le soutien de ses proches. Mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater au grand jour! Harry/OC, Ginny pas très gentille! Malfoys gentils!
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour (ou Bonsoir) à tous! Voici la première fiction sur Harry Potter que j'ose publier! Enfin! L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et ça y est, j'ai osé.

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

Disclamer: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling! Sauf Electra et ses enfants qui sont de moi! =)

* * *

La bataille était enfin finie. Tom Jedusor était tombé. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait gagné. Il était vivant. Il se releva rapidement. Il voulait voir Ron et Hermione, s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours vivant. Il entra dans la Grande Salle. Il repéra la famille Weasley rapidement. Tout le monde était là, bien vivant. Quand ils le virent Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui, remerciant le ciel d'avoir un ami aussi difficile à tuer. Après s'être réjouis de leur survivance, ils rejoignirent la famille Weasley. Molly l'entoura de ses bras en le félicitant. Tout à coup, Fred et George se levèrent, fixant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les autres suivirent leurs regards. Les Malfoys et Electra Lestrange venaient d'entrer. Tout le monde reconnaissait leur place maintenant. Ils avaient aidé activement le coté de la lumière. Les deux jumeaux se précipitèrent vers eux et sous l'ébahissement de tous, George entraîna fermement la jeune Lestrange. Ils s'approchèrent pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« -Merci, merci, merci.

-Euh...de rien, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-Tu as sauvé, mon frère. Si tu ne l'avais pas projeté au dernier moment, il se serait pris cette Avada.

-Oh...ça. C'était rien, en plus, j'y suis allé un peu fort, non? Dit Electra alors que George la lâchait enfin.

-Tu m'as cassé deux côtes mais je suis toujours vivant, dit Fred en riant, j'ai une dette de vie envers toi.

-Non...

-Si, je sais reconnaître une dette de vie.

-Accepte Electra, tu auras un Weasley sous tes ordres, dit Malfoy en souriant.

-S'il te plait, accepte-la. Ne nie pas le fait de ce pourquoi je suis toujours en vie.

-...j'accepte, finit par dire la fille de la Death Eater.

-Merci.

-Vous...vous avez sauvé la vie de mon Fred? Demanda Molly.

-Elle l'a expulsé pour lui éviter un Avada, pas vrai, Percy? Dit George.

-Je confirme. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère. »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, la mère du sauvé l'entoura dans une étreinte étouffante et pleine de reconnaissance. Comme George, elle ne cessait de la remercier.

« -Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu pendant les combats, fit Ginny.

-J'ai eu un accident. Après être intervenue pour Fred, j'ai été balancé contre un mur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis parvenue à stupéfixer le Death Eater mais il y a eu un éboulement provoqué par la magie.

-Et bien où est le problème? Dit Arthur.

-Il n'y avait pas de Death Eaters de là où le sort venait, il n'y avait que des membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD. Par chance, que j'ai de bons réflexes magiques où j'aurai été tué par l'éboulement.

-Es-tu en train de dire qu'un de nous aurait essayer de te tuer? Demanda Hermione.

-Non. Non, bien sûr. Tout le monde sait dans quel camp je suis.

-On sait très bien qui l'a fait, Electra, dit Draco d'un ton glacial.

-Non, on ne sait pas. Tu n'as pas de preuve et la guerre est terminée, il n'est pas temps de se diviser.

-On a essayé de te tuer, rappela Lucius.

-Mais la guerre est finie, il n'y aura plus d'occasion comme celle-ci.

-Où étais-tu tout ce temps? Dit Ginny.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondit Draco.

-Tu t'es caché comme une lâche pendant que d'autres participaient à la rébellion, accusa Ginny.

-Ginny! S'exclama horrifié Molly, elle a sauvé la vie de ton frère, et elle m'a sauvé la vie, tu étais là, tu l'as vu! Si elle ne s'était pas interposée, je serais morte!

-Ce n'est rien, Mme Weasley. On va juste dire que j'avais des choses milles fois plus importantes à faire que de mener une petite rébellion à Hogwarts qui à part avoir causer des problèmes à Severus n'a rien amené.

-Petit reb...

-Maintenant, excusez-moi mais nous devons rentrer. On nous attend, dit Electra coupant Ginny.

-Electra, je peux te parler? Demanda Harry. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent des autres. Harry semblait gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui explique la situation. Il décida d'y aller franchement.

« -Je ne t'aime plus.

-Quoi? Dit Electra éberluée par ce manque de tact.

-Pendant cette année, je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes trop différents.

-Et en quoi cela pose-t-il problème, Harry?

\- Tu n'es pas mon âme-soeur. J'ai découvert il y a peu qui l'était vraiment.

\- Laisse-moi deviner...Ginny?

\- Comment tu...

\- Elle te tourne autour depuis des années. Harry, es-tu sûr de toi? Je t'aime toujours, moi.

\- Mais tu n'es pas faite pour moi! Tu es Slytherine, une Lestrange! Ginny est faite pour moi, pas toi! »

Electra accusa le coup. Se servir de sa maison et de son nom pour la quitter était bas. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques larmes, qui avaient déjà énormément coulé.

« - Bien. Je comprends. Je...je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Pourrais-tu me rendre la bague de fiançailles de ma mère, Ginny la veut absolument.

\- ...bien sûr. »

Les mains tremblantes, elle retira la bague de son annulaire gauche. Cette bague que Harry lui avait mis au doigt, l'été dernier et qu'elle n'avait jamais enlevé. Elle la fit tomber dans la main de Harry. Tout le monde avait vu le geste et avait compris la situation. Ginny eut un sourire victorieux. Lucius dût retenir Draco, fou de colère, et la plupart était perdu. Ils s'aimaient tellement. Harry soupira.

« - Je suis désolé Electra. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure.

\- Je suis désolé aussi Harry. Je...je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autres choix. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas t'enchaîner, je veux que tu sois libre, tu le mérites, dit elle en s'éloignant »

Elle rejoignit rapidement les Malfoy. Lucius s'éloigna et sortit un Portoloin de sa poche. Draco enlaça les épaules d'Electra et suivit son père, toute son attention sur sa cousine. Narcissa prit le temps de signaler aux Weasley qu'ils étaient les bienvenus chez eux. Comme se réveillant, Harry se précipita vers eux.

« - Electra, pourquoi m'enchainerais-tu? Electra!

\- Trop tard, Potter, tu n'as plus droit de réclamer quoique ce soit à notre famille, répliqua Draco d'une colère froide. »

Electra lui sourit doucement et disparut avec les membres de sa famille.

* * *

Voila, voilà! Alors? Je dois tout de suite arrêter ou pas?  
Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 2 rapidement, pour lancer un peu l'histoire. Par contre, par la suite, j'aurai sans doute un rythme de un chapitre par mois. J'ai beaucoup d'obligations et je préfère publier un chapitre dont je serai satisfaite plutôt qu'un baclé fait dans l'urgence parce que je n'aurai pas mis assez de temps entre chaque chapitre. Et je veux instaurer un rythme pour votre confort de un et aussi pour m'encourager à écrire, à prendre le temps d'écrire.  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vous encourage à le faire! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! J'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre =)


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour! Voici le chapitre 2!

Merci pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction et ceux qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris, rien que ces petites notifications me font très plaisir =)

Et un grand ** MERCI **à **Rose-Eliade, casildamalefoy** et **Karozthor the Necromagus** (Non, ce serait trop facile l'amortensia, mais l'idée est bonne =D).  
Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! A partir de maintenant, je vais sans doute poster qu'un chapitre par mois, si je peux plus j'essayerai mais je ne promets rien =).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf Electra et ses enfants qui sont de moi! =)**

* * *

 _Dernière phrase du chapitre précedent :_

 _Electra lui sourit doucement et disparut avec les membres de sa famille._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Les trois Malfoy et Electra atterrirent devant un petit cottage paisible.

« - Il t'a quitté pour cette salope de Weasley! S'écria Draco, plein de colère.

\- C'est sans importance, souffla Electra en se dirigeant vers le cottage. »

Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui allait répliquer, elle souffla doucement « Laisse-la souffler ». Draco soupira, sa cousine ne méritait pas de souffrir, cette situation l'emplissait de rage. Mais il devait l'aider, pas l'enfoncer. Il suivit sa cousine alors que le couple Malfoy s'échangeait un regard complice. Lucius posa sa main dans la cambrure des reins de sa femme pour entrer après leurs enfants. À l'intérieur, un homme se baladait dans la maison, un bébé aux cheveux bruns dans les bras. Suivie de près par une femme faisant de même avec un bébé aux cheveux bleus. Electra se précipita sur l'homme qui lui tendit le bébé en souriant.

« - Lilas dort encore, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu as manqué à maman, mon chéri. Toi et ta sœur, bien sûr.

\- Où est Nymphadora et Remus? Commença à paniquer la femme.

\- Tout va bien, Andorméda, dit Narcissa en entrant dans la maison. Mme Pomfrey s'occupe d'eux. Lupin aura quelques cicatrices en plus, et Nymphadora a besoin d'une ou deux potions, c'est tout. Ils vont bientôt arriver. »

Andorméda hocha la tête de soulagement. Sa fille et son gendre allaient bien. Les cris se firent entendre de la chambre des enfants. Draco s'y précipita avant tout le monde et revint avec la petite Lilas aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère. Il alla à côté de sa cousine. Tous sourirent devant le tableau attendrissant qu'offraient les deux cousins.

« - Regarde, maman est rentrée. Oh oui, c'était une vilaine maman qui n'écoute jamais Oncle Draco.

\- Ne me donne pas une mauvaise image, s'il te plait, lui répondit Electra.

\- Oncle Draco lui avait dit de ne pas venir sur le champs de bataille et de rester avec ses amours. Mais non, elle s'est jeté dedans sans réfléchir. C'est une idiote ta maman, oh oui, une stupide Gryffindor, hein, minauda Draco à la petite fille qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus curieux (la couleur des yeux des bébés n'est définitive qu'à partir de 3 mois, ils n'ont que 2 mois, il faudra donc attendre pour savoir de qui ils auront les yeux).

\- Et toi, tu es un Hufflepuff, dit Electra en souriant et jouant avec son fils, hein qu'Oncle Draco est Hufflepuff. »

Le dit Oncle lui tira la langue. Mais ce geste fut vite imité par la petite qui tira la langue aussitôt.

« -Ah non, non, non, non, non! Faut pas faire ça! S'exclama Draco. »

La petite fit une petit sourire et tira la langue à nouveau. Tous pouffèrent devant l'air faussement outré de Draco. Electra s'approcha d'eux.

« - Qu'est ce que Parrain t'apprend, ma chérie? Des bêtises?

\- Ce n'est pas...Parrain?

\- ...oui...je voulais choisir avec Harry mais vu la situation. Tu accepterais?

\- Avec plaisir! Qui sera la marraine?

\- Je pensais à Tonks vu que je suis la marraine de Teddy.

\- Et pour Jamie? Demanda Narcissa en souriant.

\- Je vais demander à Luna et Fred. Luna est au courant et je pense que je peux faire confiance à Fred.

\- Ce serait un bon moyen de rembourser sa dette de vie, fit remarquer Lucius.

\- Tu vas avoir le plus beau des parrains, Lilas, tu en as de la chance, toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jamie. Le tien est super marrant, il t'apprendra pleins de tours à faire à Oncle Draco. »

Draco émit un petit cri d'indignation qui fut reprit par les deux enfants. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et une furie rose sauta sur Androméda. Le petit Teddy poussa un petit éclat de rire en reconnaissant sa mère et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rose vif, comme elle. Calmement, Remus entra dans la maison, et sourit en voyant sa femme dorloter leur fils. Andorméda soupira encore de soulagement, ils allaient tous les deux très bien. Son mari Ted vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui embrassa le front. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tout irait bien.

« - Vous allez mieux, Lupin, demanda Lucius.

\- Oui, grâce aux merveilleuses potions de Mme Pomfrey. Sans vous, Mr et Mme Malfoy, nous serions morts Nym' et moi.

\- Appelez-nous Lucius et Narcissa, et tutoyez-nous s'il vous plait. Nous faisons parti de la même famille, maintenant.

\- Très bien, mais je vous demanderai d'en faire de même.

\- Regarde! Papa est là! Dit Tonks en tendant Teddy à son père. »

Celui-ci le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Son fils. Sa merveille. Dés que leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'enfant émit un petit rire et ses yeux prirent une couleur ambrée et ses cheveux un beau châtain comme son père. Remus embrassa son fils. Il était merveilleux comme sa mère. Soudain, des cris de joie le réveillèrent de ses pensées. Sa femme sautait de partout, avec Lilas dans les bras sous les yeux horrifiés de Draco.

« - Remus, je suis marraine! Je suis marraine!

\- Tu es sûre de ton choix, Electra, dit Remus en souriant, comprenant la situation.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Tonks froidement en cessant toute activité.

\- Chérie, tu es entrain de sauter de partout avec une enfant de deux mois dans les bras.

\- Mais elle adore quand Marraine fait sa fofolle, hein? T'adores quand je fais la fofolle, ça change de parrain et de son balai dans le...

-Tonks, s'exclamèrent Remus, Androméda, Narcissa et Draco.

-...soleil, continua-t-elle, vous me prenez pour une idiote?

\- Non, juste pour une irresponsable. Rend-moi ma filleule. »

Electra se rapprocha de Remus pendant que Tonks essayait d'échapper à Draco, Lilas dans les bras. Remus souriait en les regardant faire. Son regard se porta sur la jeune Lestrange.

« - Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

\- Ça va...c'est mieux ainsi...pas vrai?

\- Bellatrix n'aurait pas mérité de finir de nouveau à Azkaban et elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, alors oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu viens de perdre ta mère, dit doucement Remus.

\- J'attendrais la nuit pour pleurer ma mère, maintenant je dois m'occuper de mes enfants. Ils n'ont pas besoin de faire face à ma douleur.

\- Tu es une bonne mère.

\- J'essaye comme beaucoup de l'être. »

Ils se sourirent. Remus appréciait énormément la jeune fille. Elle lui semblait être un soleil de printemps, celui qui réchauffe sans brûler. Et cette appréciation était réciproque. Pour Electra, Remus semblait être une lune, éclairant les ténèbres, nimbant de lumière quiconque se trouvant de sa route, apportant en tout temps un réconfort certain.

« - Je suis désolé aussi pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry. Je ne penserais pas qu'il te quitterait. Surtout pas de cette manière.

\- Moi non plus, en vérité. Je pensais...qu'il m'aimait...comme moi je l'aime.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu changer de sentiments aussi rapidement, il y a encore quelques mois, il ne jurait que par toi.

\- Ce n'est pas important, dit Electra, les yeux brillants, il a choisi Ginny, je lui souhaite tout le bonheur qu'il a pu me donner.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as tu pas dit pour Lilas et Jamie? Il serait resté.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'enchaîner à moi. Et puis...je suis une Black, je ne suis pas un second choix, celle qu'on choisit par dépit ou obligation. Ce sont mes enfants à présent, pas les siens, dit elle, la tête haute mais la voix légèrement tremblante.

-...je t'aiderai comme je peux.

\- Merci Remus. Je peux imaginer que c'est dur pour toi. Harry est le fils de tes meilleurs amis. Et il est le parrain de Teddy.

\- Et toi, tu en es la marraine. Electra...je t'apprécie énormément. Sirius parlait de toi comme si tu étais sa fille. Tu lui ressemble tellement dans ton comportement. Il était très fier quand tu as décidé de ne pas suivre les traces de tes parents.

\- Maman aussi.

\- Il t'aimait beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi, je l'aimais beaucoup. C'est pour ça que j'ai donné Adara comme deuxième prénom à Jamie...c'est une des étoiles de Canis Major, la constellation de Sirius, rajouta-t-elle.

\- J'aime la façon dont tu fais hommage aux gens, sourit Remus, c'est subtile.

\- Le deuxième nom de Lilas est Rigel, ce n'est pas très féminin, mais j'aime bien.

\- Si je me souviens bien l'étoile Rigel fait parti de la constellation d'Orion, la constellation de ta mère.

\- Oui. Mes enfants ne porteront pas le nom de personnes mortes, aussi merveilleuses furent-elles été.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. »

Electra lui sourit. Si seulement il y avait plus de personnes comme Remus, il y aurait moins de conflits. Teddy lui adressa un grand sourire. Cet enfant était juste merveilleux, il souriait tout le temps. Remus proposa d'échanger en souriant. Il lui prit doucement Jamie et lui tendit Teddy qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Dés qu'il fut dans ses bras, le petit se mit à jouer avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, prenant la même teinte de cheveux.

« - Que vas tu faire maintenant? Demanda Tonks après avoir laisser Lilas à Draco.

\- Je...je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette situation, avoua-t-elle.

\- Potter est un idiot de la préférer à toi. Cette Weasley est un être écœurant.

\- Draco...

\- Elle a essayé de te tuer! Fit-il en tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

\- S'il te plait, arrête. »

Tous virent qu'Electra était fatiguée et dépassée par la situation. Narcissa prit les choses en main et signala leur départ pour le Manoir Malfoy. Ils voulaient changer enfin la décoration de leur manoir, maintenant que la guerre était finie, et le plus tôt serait le mieux d'après eux. De plus, ils devaient préparer les baptêmes des enfants. Celui de Teddy se ferait dans trois semaines, il fut décidé que celui des jumeaux se passeraient deux semaines après. Lucius proposa d'inviter Fred et Luna dans quelques jours pour leur faire la demande en mettant une cape sur les épaules d'Electra. Celle-ci sourit et rendit Teddy à sa mère. Narcissa lui mit Jamie dans les bras, celui-ci était emmitouflé dans une petit cape pour sorcier et une écharper de vert et d'argent. Elle voyait Draco s'affairer à essayer de faire de même à Lilas sous les gémissements outrés de celle-ci. Fier de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et ils allèrent ensemble à la zone de tranplannage. Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy, et se hâtèrent de rentrer. Narcissa prit Lilas des bras de Draco, Lucius prit Jamie.

« - Allez-vous reposer. Nous allons nous occuper des enfants, dit Narcissa.

\- Mais je...

\- Narcissa a raison, la coupa Lucius tendrement, vous avez besoin de repos, surtout toi, Electra. Je veux que ce soir, tu ne te soucie que de toi.

\- Tu en a besoin ma puce. Pleure ce soir, ça t'aidera, sourit tristement Narcissa. »

Electra hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Oui, elle avait besoin de se reposer et de pleurer. Elle embrassa ses enfants, puis le reste de sa famille, et partit dans sa chambre.

« - Je vais m'occuper d'elle, dit simplement Draco.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part mon fils, répondit fièrement Lucius. »

Le jeune homme salua ses parents, embrassa ses neveux et nièces et rejoignit à pas de course sa cousine. Cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres ils le savaient, elle allait avoir besoin de soutien.

Les deux époux Malfoy se dirigèrent vers le salon, les enfants dans les bras.

« - Je te préviens, amour, si un seul ose me régurgiter dessus, tu en paieras les conséquences, dit Lucius faussement hautain. »

Narcissa émit un petit éclat de rire discret sous le sourire de son mari. La guerre était bien terminée.

* * *

Voilà! Alors? Alors? Alors?  
Qu'en pensez vous?

Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. =)

Au mois prochain tout le monde!

Aidoku!


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà, voilà! Finalement, j'ai eu un peu plus de temps pour écrire la suite :). Je ne pense pas que j'aurai autant de temps pour tous les chapitres mais bon je suis contente de vous le faire partager aussi vie.

 _Réponses aux reviews :_  
 _ **Rose-Eliade** : « Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise »_  
 _ **Karozthor the Necromagus** : « Tu as vu, j'ai finalement posté plus tôt que prévu. Gentil Aidoku =) »_  
 _ **Guibe** : « Oui il est un peu con. J'aime quand Harry n'est pas parfait, quand il fait des erreurs. Je le trouve plus intéressant ainsi. Donc attend-toi à ce qu'il fasse encore des conneries. »_

J'ai eu quelques reviews qui critiquaient le fait que l'histoire était trop évidente et superficielle.

« Ginny a donné un filtre d'amour à Harry, il va s'en rendre compte, l'a quitté. Puis dire que ce n'est pas sa faute s'il lui a fait du mal. »Bref!

Autant j'accepte parfaitement la critique, je ne le prends pas mal, autant je n'ai pas trop apprécié cela quand on critique mon histoire alors que je n'en suis qu'au troisième chapitre. J'ai la trame donc je peux vous dire une chose :

 **Harry a choisi d'être avec Ginny, sans aucune manipulation magique, pas de filtre d'amour, pas d'enchantements, pas de sorts ou quoi que ce soit.**

Je suis désolée pour l'horrible spoil que je viens de faire, ça me déplaît beaucoup mais je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que le filtre d'amour c'est trop évident.

Donc voilà, cette petite remise a zéro faite, je suis très contente de vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. (Même celles négatives malgré ma petite mise au point).

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à le faire. Vous allez voir les personnages sont un peu...différents de ce qu'on connait.

* * *

 **Disclamer: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling! Sauf Electra et ses enfants.**

* * *

 _Phrases du dernier chapitre :_

 _« - Je te préviens, amour, si un seul ose me régurgiter dessus, tu en paieras les conséquences, dit Lucius faussement hautain. »_

 _Narcissa émit un petit éclat de rire discret sous le sourire de son mari. La guerre était bien terminée._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Fred soupira. Il avait été invité chez les Malfoy, il y a quelques jours. Mais son frère ainsi que ses parents avaient tenu à l'accompagner. Quand ils transplannèrent devant le Manoir, ils trouvèrent Luna juste devant les grilles. Celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le grand Manoir Malfoy.

« - Luna? Tu vas bien? Demanda George, légèrement inquiet devant les yeux tourmentés de son amie.

\- L'esprit est quelque chose d'étrange, souffla-t-elle sans parvenir à détacher son regard de la résidence, je sais que Voldemort n'est plus et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur d'entrer. »

Tous se souvinrent alors qu'elle avait été capturée et enfermée par les Death Eaters. Les Malfoys avaient dû quitter le Manoir quand leur rôle à été découvert. Voldemort y était resté en pensant les humilier mais cela avait plus servit l'Ordre qu'autre chose, puisque Lucius en restait le chef et qu'il avait donc en contrôle total sur sa magie.

Molly serra la jeune fille dans ses bras en lui promettant de rester à ses côtés. Elle était si triste de voir la nouvelle génération aussi tourmentée, ce n'était que des enfants. Luna hocha doucement la tête pour la remercier.

À peine eut elle poser la main sur la grille du portail, que celui-ci s'ouvrit, seul. Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'entrée du Manoir où le couple Malfoy les attendait. Ils se saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Lucius et Narcissa étaient ravis de voir que Molly, Arthur et George s'étaient invités.

La guerre avait fait tomber les ressentiments des deux familles. Ils avaient été du même coté, ils désiraient des choses similaires pour leur monde et pour leurs enfants. Quand ils avaient appris le véritable rôle des Malfoys dans le guerre, les Weasleys avaient revu entièrement leur jugement. Molly les avait accueilli les bras grands ouverts. Ce fut plus difficile pour Arthur, qui tenait une grande rancœur contre Lucius, mais qui s'effondra quand il appris par Narcissa, que Lucius était intéressé par le technologie moldue surtout pour la transférer au monde Sorcier. Les enfants avaient alors suivi le mouvement, en tête de listes les jumeaux qui avaient littéralement sauté sur le jeune Draco.  
Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, les cinq se figèrent. Lé décoration avait totalement été refaite. Tout était lumineux, dans des tons chauds. Narcissa sourit devant leur béatitude.

« - Nous avons tout changé. Nous n'avons plus de rôle à jouer maintenant. Bienvenue au vrai Manoir Malfoy.

\- Je préfère cette décoration, fit remarquer Luna.

\- Oui. Nous nous doutions que tu serais mal à l'aise, alors nous avons fait les changements le plus rapidement possible, dit Lucius, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Merci, Lucius. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que des enfants de l'âge de son fils et sa nièce avaient été torturé dans ses murs. Androméda leur avait conseillé de tout changer, de la décoration à la configuration du manoir. Ce qu'ils avaient fait dés qu'ils étaient rentrés. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réveiller en pleine nuit, hanté par des cris d'enfants torturés.  
Il se reprit pour sortir de ses pensées sombres et les invita à prendre place dans leur salon « Zen » comme l'avait nommé Narcissa et sa soeur. Elles s'étaient apparemment inspiré de la mode asiatique pour cela, sortant totalement des carcans de la société traditionnelle Sang-Pur.

Les quatre Weasley se figèrent devant la scène qui se tenait dans ce salon alors que Luna alla s'asseoir directement dans un des sièges. Electra et Draco tenaient deux bébés de quelques mois dans leurs bras.

« - Bonjour...je vous présente Lilas Rigel Black et son frère jumeau Jamie Adara Black, fit la jeune fille

\- Lilas et Jamie?...oh mon dieu...''des choses milles fois pas importantes à faire'', dit Molly, ébahie.

\- Quoi? De quoi tu parles maman? Demanda George, aussi perdu que son frère.

\- Oh mon dieu, fit Arthur comprenant en croisant le regard de sa femme.

\- Quoi? Tenta Fred, en regardant son père dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

\- Ce sont ses enfants, dit Luna avec évidence.

\- Ses...

\- Pas seulement, n'est-ce-pas? Remarqua Molly.

\- Non...ce sont les enfants de Harry aussi, répondit doucement Electra.

\- Qu'ont ils fait? Souffla Molly en pensant à Harry et sa fille.

\- Ce sont les enfants de Harry et toi?! S'exclama George.

\- Oui, je suis tombée enceinte en Juin. J'ai accouché il y a trois mois environ. Le 27 février.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui l'as pas dit? Demanda Fred.

\- Il a fait son choix...et c'est Ginny. Parfois...face à la mort, on se rend compte de qui on aime réellement, c'est ainsi.

\- Mais s'il l'avait su, il serait resté avec toi, dit George.

\- Je refuse d'être un seconde choix.

\- Quoi?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Molly.

\- Maman?

\- Oui. C'est très dur d'accepter qu'on nous choisisse par dépit. Je peux comprendre. Mais...pourquoi sommes-nous là?

\- A la base, il n'y avait que moi d'inviter, fit remarquer Fred avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part de sa mère.

\- J'ai une requête pour Fred et Luna. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. »

Tous s'assirent sur les petits fauteuils de style japonnais. Les Weasley ne cessaient de fixer les deux enfants. Electra expira pour se donner du courage et se plaça devant Fred.

« - Fred, tu as une dette de vie envers moi, annonça-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Je te demande aujourd'hui de la rembourser

\- Dis-moi, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Accepterais-tu de devenir le parrain de Jamie?

\- Le...tu es sérieuse?

\- Oui, je veux que tu sois le parrain de mon fils.

-Je...j'accepte avec honneur ce titre, dit il solennellement, souriant.

-Luna? Continua Electra en se tournant vers la jeune fille, tu m'as aidé à mettre au monde mes enfants...accepterais-tu de devenir la marraine de Jamie?

\- Avec plaisir. Il faudra que je lui fasse un collier de jasmin pour le protéger des Baladous, ils empêchent la pousse des cheveux.

\- Merci, Luna, sourit Electra. »

L'excentricité de Luna avait toujours été réconfortante pour elle. Doucement elle s'approcha de Fred et lui tendit l'enfant. Incertain, Fred le prit, un peu perdu face à ce petit être. On voyait dans sa position bancale qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Electra tenta de la rectifier en souriant. Molly semblait particulièrement émue de voir un enfant dans les bras de son fils. Electra se tourna vers Draco.

« - Draco, donne Lilas à Luna, s'il te plait.

\- Non, c'est ma filleule, t'avais qu'à en faire un troisième, dit Draco en rapprochant Lilas de lui tel un enfant. »

Tous rirent au comportement de Draco. Il prenait son rôle de parrain très au sérieux. Mais bon, Electra ne s'en plaignait pas, il lui changeait les couches sans maugréer comme Lucius. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

« - Draco, tu l'as portée toute la matinée, lâche-la un peu. »

Draco fit la moue. Quel grand gamin, soupira intérieurement sa cousine avant de reprendre d'autorité sa fille pour la mettre doucement dans les bras de Luna qui sourit.

« - Elle est tellement jolie, s'extasia-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, c'est ma filleule, se vanta Draco pendant que tous riaient et qu'Electra soupirait.

\- Non, mais ne riez pas! Depuis qu'il a apprit son nouveau rôle, il ne veut plus la lâcher. Je dois presque me battre avec lui pour pouvoir l'avoir, fit-elle.

\- Oh tout de suite!

\- Si tu veux t'occuper d'une bébé, t'as qu'à t'en faire un!

\- Et avec qui je te prie? Se moqua Draco, sachant qu'il était célibataire depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi pas Pansy, proposa Narcissa en souriant doucement, vous vous entendez bien, non?

\- Elle est violente! S'exclama Draco, elle m'a mis un coup de poing l'année dernière.

\- Et qu'avais tu fait pour mériter cela? Demanda Lucius connaissant son fils.

-...j'avais teint ses vêtements en rose bonbon...mais ce n'était pas une raison! On ne règle pas ses conflits par la violence.

\- Draco, dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as sauté à la gorge l'été dernier , parce que j'avais fini ton paquet de Chocolate Frogs, fit remarquer George en souriant.

\- Les Chocolate Frogs, c'est sacré, dit Draco en haussant les épaules, telle une évidence. »

Les jumeaux sourirent. Ils appréciaient énormément ce Draco. Quand les Malfoys les avaient rejoint, ils avaient enfin pu rencontrer le vrai Draco, pas ce Sang-pur guindé et plein de préjugés qu'il paraissait être.

« - Il est fou ton parrain, pas vrai, souffla Luna à Lilas.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça, répondit Draco qui avait entendu comme tout le monde.

\- Luna est un esprit libre, nuance. Toi, tu as vraiment une case en moins, se moqua Electra.

\- Maman! Appela à l'aide le blond.

\- Tu es un grand garçon, Draco. Ne te cache plus dans les jupes de ta mère, dit Lucius, légèrement moqueur.

\- J'ai jamais fais ça, répondit son fils, outré. »

Voir les Malfoys interagir entre eux était un vrai spectacle. Lucius et Narcissa étaient toujours dans la retenue dû à leur éducation traditionnelle de Sang-pur. Mais Draco lui était dans l'exagération et la comédie. Il était impulsif en privé et ne tentait pas de se retenir face à son entourage. Lucius considérait son fils comme sa plus grande fierté. Avec Narcissa, ils étaient parvenu à éduquer leur fils comme un enfant normal malgré l'éducation dure des Sang-pur qu'ils avaient eu. Quand il regardait son fils gesticuler dans tous les sens pour convaincre les jumeaux moqueurs qu'il ne se cachait pas dans les jupes de sa mère, il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas comme lui. Malgré les épreuves, Draco avait su garder son âme d'enfant contrairement à lui qui l'avait perdu à son plus jeune âge. Lucius aimait à penser que c'était grâce à eux que Draco était encore un grand enfant. Tout le monde remarquèrent le regard de Lucius braqué sur son fils. Celui-ci s'arrêta et la regarda.

« - euh...papa?

\- Plait-il?

\- ça va? Tu me fixais bizarrement...j'ai encore du vomis de Lilas sur moi, c'est ça.

\- Non...je pensais juste à quel point j'étais fier de toi, sourit-il, par contre, tu as bien du vomis sur l'épaule. »

Narcissa sourit. Décidément, son mari était merveilleux. Elle regardait son fils sourire devant la réplique de son père, communiquant tout son amour à son géniteur par celui-ci. Puis il se mit à gémir outré d'être encore un « vomitoire ».

* * *

Voilà! Alors? Comment était-il?  
Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!  
J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre aussi vite que celui-là.

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!

Aidoku


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voici le nouveau chapitre! J'ai eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire, désolée!

Merci à _**Fred, Rose-Eliade**_ et _ **GuestFromHell666**_ pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire!

Je sais que j'ai un peu mal réagis la dernière fois, face aux critiques. C'est pas que je ne supporte pas les critiques, ce que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est qu'on critique une idée que je n'ai pas amené. J'aime faire réfléchir et sortir des sentiers battus. Ça fait presque 10 ans que j'écris des fictions, je travaille beaucoup sur mes histoires. Donc je pense que vous pouvez comprendre que je n'apprécie qu'on saute aux conclusions.

Et surtout si vous avez des critiques à faire, ayez un compte. J'aimerais vous répondre personnellement pour qu'on puisse vraiment en discuter pour que ça me fasse avancer. S'il n'y en a pas, je suis obligée de le faire ici, et donc ça devient plus publique. Et je n'ai pas de retour, sur pourquoi tout le monde pense comme ça?

Donc voici le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous préviens ce chapitre est assez triste!

* * *

 **Disclamer: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling! Sauf Electra et ses enfants.**

* * *

 _Phrases du dernier chapitre :_

 _Narcissa sourit. Décidément, son mari était merveilleux. Elle regardait son fils sourire devant la réplique de son père, communiquant tout son amour à son géniteur par celui-ci. Puis il se mit à gémir outré d'être encore un « vomitoire »._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Trois semaines passèrent. Fred, George et Luna passaient pratiquement tout leur temps au Manoir Malfoy. Au lieu de rentrer chez eux, après le travail, Fred et George venaient directement au manoir. Ils avaient même fini par avoir leurs propres chambres, tout comme Luna. Celle-ci passait beaucoup de temps au manoir, son père travaillant beaucoup en ce moment.

En effet, The Quibbler faisait une forte concurrence au Daily Prophet, étant le seul journal à avoir dit la vérité pendant la guerre. Maintenant il était publié tous les deux jours et son père avait engagé cinq autres jeunes journalistes, dont Lee Jordan, meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley. Il y a peu, un article avait été publié sur l'enfance de Voldemort, et ce qu'y l'avait conduit à devenir ainsi, grâce à l'aide de Harry Potter. Contrairement au Daily Prophet, ils cherchaient à dé-diaboliser le Mage Noir pour pointer du doigt les problèmes de la société qui avait conduit Voldemort à devenir ce qu'il était.

Mr Lovegood permettait même à sa fille d'écrire quelques articles, ce qu'elle faisait avec grand plaisir.

Cette fois, elle avait décidé d'écrire un article sur les Sang-pur et leurs traditions ainsi que de la nouvelle génération dont l'éducation différait beaucoup de celle originelle. Lucius s'était fait un plaisir de l'aider. Luna pensait faire un article vraiment intéressant.

Son dernier article avait eu un grand succès apparemment, elle était parvenue à avoir une interview de certains gobelins importants de Gringotts, décrivant son système et son histoire. Cela avait énormément plus à la population et avait donné une meilleure image des Gobelins.

Molly et Arthur, eux aussi, leur rendaient souvent visite. Molly s'était prise d'amour pour les deux petits. Elle leur avait déjà tricoté des chaussettes e des bonnets avec leurs initiales, sous le sourire moqueur de Draco.

Tonks et Remus venaient quand ils pouvaient. Ils devaient organiser le baptême de Teddy même si Androméda et Narcissa avaient pratiquement tout pris en mains. De plus, Harry leur rendait souvent visite pour voir Teddy, donc ils avaient du mal à venir.

Electra semblait bien aller. Bien sûr, personne n'était dupe et tous savaient que ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Certaines nuits, elle pleurait et finissait dans le lit de Draco qui la réconfortait avec patience.

Ce jour-là, grâce au beau temps, ils décidèrent de passer la journée dans le grand jardin des Malfoys, à l'ombre d'un grand marronnier. Fred et George avaient fermé leur boutique pour l'après-midi et Luna avait presque fini son article. Draco avait fait préparer une multitude de petites pâtisseries avec un doux thé. Après une bataille de convenance, ils finirent pas pique-niquer au sol. Luna s'amusait à faire des couronnes de fleurs qu'elle avait ramassées. Fred, George et Draco parlait de la nouvelle saison de Quidditch. Electra, elle, lisait un livre de sortilège calmement adossée au tronc d'arbre, entourée de Lilas et Jamie qui dormaient dans leurs nacelles, à l'ombre. Luna vint s'asseoir à côté d'Electra et déposa une couronne de fleurs roses sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci sortit le nez de son bouquin et sourit en regardant les trois garçons continuer de discuter avec des couronnes de marguerites dans les cheveux. Quand elle porta son regard sur Luna, celle-ci semblait gênée ce qui était très rare.

« - Il y a un problème, Luna? Demanda doucement Electra attirant l'attention des autres.

\- C'est Neville...

\- Il t'a enfin fait sa déclaration d'amour!? Dit Draco.

\- Non! Enfin si mais ce n'est pas ça...il ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda George.

\- Il ne veut pas m'en parler mais...je crois qu'il se sent coupable pour...pour...

\- Avoir tuer ma mère, finit Electra.

\- Oui. Il t'aime beaucoup et je crois qu'il ne se remet pas de t'avoir fait souffrir en la tuant. »

Electra hocha la tête. Elle n'en voulait pas à Neville, sa mère était folle, cela était un fait établi. Et même si elle l'aimait, elle préférait la savoir morte et en paix que souffrant à Azkaban. Même si la voir mourir dans ses bras avait été très dur pour elle.

 _ **[FLASH-BACK]**_

 _« - Pas ma fille, espèce de garce! S'écria Molly Weasley alors que Bellatrix Lestrange venait de lancer un sort à Ginny. »_

 _Un duel s'engagea entre les deux femmes. Chacune prenant parfois l'ascendant sur l'autre. Puis grâce à un sort plus fort que les autres, Molly tomba au sol. Avec un sourire dément, Bellatrix leva sa baguette, le sort de la mort au bord des lèvres. Mais avant qu'elle est pu le lancer, un cr retentit et elle vit une personne se mettre devant la mère de famille. Sa fille. Sa merveilleuse fille._

 _« -Non! Maman, je t'en supplie...baisse ta baguette. »_

 _Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa fille. Mais elle avait ce besoin de sang, ce besoin de tuer qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler depuis Azkaban. Mais face à sa fille, elle baissa sa baguette, elle préférait mourir que faire du mal à celle-ci._

 _Tout à coup, une douleur aiguë transperça sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux et vit le petit Longbottom, la baguette levée et le regard plein de haine. De nouveau, un cri retentit. Pour elle. Elle tomba en arrière et fut rattrapée de justesse par sa fille. Celle-ci la serrait fort contre elle._

 _« -Maman! Non! Non, non, non, non, non! Sanglotait la jeune fille._

 _\- Electra, calme-toi, dit Bellatrix, sa bouche s'emplissant de sang, c'est mieux ainsi._

 _\- Maman, gémit sa fille._

 _\- Je suis folle, sourit la mère, les dents tachées de sang, c'est mieux de finir ainsi._

 _\- Tu as fait tant de choses pour le camp de la lumière._

 _\- Non, juste pour toi. Toi seule à toujours compter. J'ai été une mauvaise mère, pas vrai?_

 _\- Non, la meilleure qui puisse exister, n'en doute jamais, répondit Electra en serrant sa mère amoureusement contre elle._

 _\- Je suis fière de toi, tu es une digne représentante des Black. Je t'aime , ma fille, dit Bellatrix en caressant la joue de sa fille chérie y laissant une trainée de sang._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi maman, plus que tout. Je suis si fière d'être ta fille._

 _\- Veille bien sur ton enfant. Je suis sûre qu'il est merveilleux._

 _\- Ils ont merveilleux. Tes petits-enfants sont des faux jumeaux. La petite fille a comme deuxième prénom Rigel..._

 _\- La deuxième étoile de ma constellation, finit la Death Eater._

 _-Oui, en l'honneur de sa merveilleuse Grand-Mère. Ils s'appellent Jamie Adara et Lilas Rigel._

 _\- Magnifique, souffla Bellatrix difficilement, dit leur que je les aime de tout mon cœur._

 _\- Et je te promets qu'ils aimeront leur grand-mère et qu'ils en seront fiers, comme moi._

 _\- Grand-Mère...c'est un titre qui m'aurait plu...n'en veux pas au petit Longbottom..._

 _\- Je ne lui en veux pas...je veille sur toi, souffla-t-elle alors que sa mère souriait doucement. »_

 _Les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange se fixèrent sur sa fille. S'il y avait bien une seule image avec laquelle elle voulait partir, c'était le visage de sa fille chérie. Elle remerciait Merlin de pouvoir mourir dans ses bras pleins d'amour._

 _Le lueur de vie dans les yeux de la Death Eater s'éteignit. L'impitoyable Bellatrix Lestrange venait de mourir. Electra serra le corps sans vie de sa mère contre elle, éclatant en sanglots déchirants, parmi eux on pouvait entendre un supplication « reste encre un peu »._

 _Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, c'était Neville à genoux, non loin d'elle, en larme face à la douleur de son amie. Douleur qu'il avait provoqué._

 _C'est alors que des cris de joie retentirent. Voldemort était mort. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Electra et Neville. C'est Luna qui sortit Neville de sa torpeur pour l'éloigner. Electra, elle, sentit des mains sus ses épaules. Lucius. Il prit le corps de la femme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa belle-sœur malgré sa folie, comme une princesse._

 _« -Je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il doucement, va rejoindre Narcissa et Draco. »_

 _La jeune fille hocha la tête, un peu perdue dans ses larmes, et elle embrassa une dernière fois le front de sa mère. Elle savait que Lucius ferait en sorte qu'on respecte son corps._  
 _Elle trouva rapidement sa tante et son cousin. Ceux-ci la serrèrent étroitement contre eux._

 _Les yeux de Narcissa étaient brillants de larmes contenues. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur. Celle-ci qui lui avait appris à s'habiller correctement, à se maquiller, à cacher ses bêtises. Oui, c'est ces souvenirs-là que garderait Narcissa Malfoy de sa sœur._

 ** _[FIN DU FLASH-BACK]_**

L'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques jours après la bataille. Peu de gens étaient venus, mais cela n'avait pas eu d'importance car c'étaient des personnes sincères et non hypocrites.

Une semaine après, la véritable histoire de Bellatrix Lestrange avait été publié. Luna et son père avaient énormément fait des recherches pour cela, allant jusqu'à aller à Azkaban pour interroger Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix avait toujours eu un esprit perturbé et fragile mais sa famille l'aidait à tenir. Puis sa grand sœur a été renié pour son mariage avec un Muggle-born, sa petite sœur s'était mariée. Elle a été marié à un homme froid et sans âme, considérant sa femme comme un simple jouet d'amusement pervers. Elle avait succombé à ses envies de mort et de sang. Mais sa fille était née. Son rayon de soleil. Ses envies se sont atténuées, elle avait repris le contrôle pour sa fille. Son mari avait avoué en riant que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à torturer les Longbottom. La jeune mère ne voulait que retourner auprès de sa fille chérie. Il lui avait promis de la laisser la rejoindre dés qu'elle aurait torturé les deux Aurors. Elle avait été arrêté juste après. Azkaban avait fini de briser son esprit. Sa soif de meurtre avait semblé intarissable après cela.

Puis les Lovegood annoncèrent son rôle dans la nouvelle guerre. Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus grande Death Eater, avait été la fuite de toutes des attaques. Pendant un an, les fuites du camp des ténèbres avaient été nombreuses, et aucunes attaques n'avaient porté ses fruits. Et personne n'avait su à l'époque qui était la fuite. Bellatrix Lestrange, par amour et souci pour sa fille chérie, lui envoyait le lieu et l'heure des attaques prévues pour que sa fille n'y soit pas, qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de cette information. Elle, qui était considérée comme la plus fidèle des Death Eaters, avait trahi le Mage Noir sans état d'âme car rien n'était plus important que sa fille chérie.

Electra avait pleuré en lisant l'article et avait donné son aval. Pour elle, sa mère avait été une femme brisée mais qui l'avait aimé au delà de tout.

L'article avait fait une grande vague. Dés le lendemain, les Malfoy et Electra avaient reçu des lettres de familles qui leur exprimaient leur soutien.  
Bellatrix Lestrange fut enterré sous le nom de Bellatrix Black et Electra reprit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère avec l'accord du Ministère. Le nom Lestrange allait disparaître. Elle refusait que sa mère porte dans sa dernière demeure le nom du pourri qui l'avait fait versé dans la folie.

L'article avait dû totalement bouleversé Neville. Electra soupira.

« - Le baptême de Teddy a lieu demain. Je suppose que ce serait mieux si je règle cette affaire avant, n'est-ce-pas? »

Luna lui sourit. Elle avait toujours considéré Electra comme un être angélique. Pardonnant toujours. La nouvellement Black lui sourit en retour. Elle se leva et annonça leur départ pour le Manoir Longbottom.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Dans le prochain chapitre on voit enfin Neville!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!

Aidoku


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà voilà! Désolée, je suis en retard! Donc voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **Rose-Eliade** : « Merci, j'aime le fait que tu aimes cette histoire =) »

 **Marie** : « Je voulais montrer Bellatrix sous un autre jour, par la faire juste méchante et folle, elle est folle mais elle aime aussi sa fille plus que tout. »

 **Somebody** : « Si jamais tu repasses par là, merci pour ta remarque. Je vais retravailler un peu le personnage d'Electra la rendre moins « Mary-Sue » même si je ne comprends pas entièrement ce terme. Peut-être la rendre plus faible, avec plus de défauts, on ne les voit pas encore mais elle en a =) »

Sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling! Sauf Electra et ses enfants.**

* * *

 _Dernière phrase du chapitre 4_

 _« Elle se leva et annonça leur départ pour le Manoir Longbottom. »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Ils transplannèrent devant le Manoir Longbottom. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, c'est Augusta Longbottom qui leur ouvrit, un pli d'inquiètude sur le front.

« - Luna, Fred, George...Mr Malfoy, Mlle Lestrange.

-Mlle Black, la reprit celle-ci.

\- Bien sûr, excusez-moi.

\- Nous sommes venus voir Neville. Nous avons appris qu'il n'allait pas bien, expliqua Draco/

\- Il ne sort même plus de sa chambre. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il mange ce que je lui amène, soupira la vieille femme.

\- Pouvons nous entrer? Nous avons amené des pâtisseries, Augusta, s'enthousiasma Luna, je suis sûre qu'un peu de sucre fera fuir les Wrackspurts qui envahissent

votre tête. »

Augusta se décala en souriant légèrement. Luna venait tous les jours même si depuis quelques jours, Neville ne la laissait pas entrer dans sa chambre. La jeune fille s'asseyait à côté de la porte et parlait pendant quelques heures avant de repartir.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Fred et Draco entrer avec deux nacelles.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et sortirent les pâtisseries. Electra se leva et signala qu'elle allait chercher Neville. Sa grand-mère lui indiqua la chambre. Electra arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre. Elle soupira et toqua.

« -Grand-Mère, s'il te plait, laisse-moi, souffla une voix.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas Grand-Mère, répondit la jeune fille »

Elle entendit un raffut dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit. Neville apparut. Son teint était terne et cireux, ses joues étaient creusées, de grandes cernes les mangeant à moitié. Electra soupira, elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

Quand Neville croisa son regard, il baissa la tête. Il adorait littéralement Electra.

Quand elle était arrivée en 5ème année, il avait essayé stupidement de se venger sur elle, tentant de l'humilier à chaque rencontre. Mais contrairement à quoi il s'attendait, elle n'avait jamais réagi. Le pire fut le jour où il croisa son regard triste et honteux. Elle avait honte de ce que ses parents avaient fait. Après ça, ils avaient parlé. Neville apprit que beaucoup de Slytherins voulaient lui faire la peau à cause de ses agissements. Mais Electra ne le permettait pas. « La vengeance n'est pas quelque chose que je cautionne même si je peux le comprendre » avait-elle souri. Elle était à Slytherin, certes, mais elle était douce et gentille.

Il se souvenait encore quand elle lui avait avoué en 6ème année, être en contact avec sa mère, une mère qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer tellement celle-ci lui donnait de l'amour. « Suis-je toujours ton amie? » avait-elle demandé, craintive. Il avait juste souri et lui avait embrassé le front. Puis elle avait disparu pendant toute la 7ème année, le rendant fou d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse lors de la Bataille Finale...et qu'il abatte sa mère devant elle. La personne qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue, le ramenant à la réalité. Instinctivement, il releva la tête et croisa de nouveau le regard d'Electra. Celui-ci n'était qu'amour et chaleur. Sans pouvoir de retenir, il plongea sur elle en la collant contre lui, secoué de sanglots secs, ne cessant de répéter « Pardon » tel le une litanie. Electra répondit à son étreinte. Elle l'entraîna au sol. Neville était assis parterre, dos au mur, les jambes écartées avec Electra au milieu qui continuait à le serrer contre elle.

« - Je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

-J'ai tué ta mère.

\- Neville...

\- Je l'ai tué, Electra! Devant toi!...elle est morte dans tes bras...

\- Neville...ma mère est morte...mais...elle était folle, rien ne pouvait la sauver de sa folie meurtrière. Elle aurait dû retourner à Azkaban et...je ne l'aurai pas supporter. Je préfère là savoir en paix que dans cette infâme prison.

\- ...tu ne me hais pas...

\- Neville...même ma mère ne t'en voulait pas. »

Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris. Electra lui sourit doucement et lui embrassa le front. Elle l'aida à se relever. Elle lui ordonna d'aller se laver et s'habille, ce qu'il fit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et sortit ses draps. Puis elle lança quelques « Scourgify » et autres sorts de rangement et nettoyage. Quand Neville sortit de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de voir sa chambre rangée, avec Electra faisant son lit avec des draps propres. Neville sourit, son amie ne supportait pas le désordre. Il l'avait appris quand elle était venue le voir au dortoir des garçons où elle avait fait le ménage complet sous les yeux médusés des Griffindors. Il se souvenait encore du cri d'horreur de Ron quand elle avait voulu jeter sa collection de carte Chocolate Frogs. Il sourit ce qu'Electra vit et elle comprit rapidement le fil de ses pensées.

« - Il n'avait qu'à les ranger dans une boite »

Neville sourit, elle avait ce don de lire dans ses pensées. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'amener jusqu'au salon. D'abord, hésitant, il finit par lui prendre la main. Ils marchaient doucement, la jeune Black ne voulait pas le brusquer. À quelques pas de salon, ils entendaient Draco se chamailler avec les jumeaux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'encadrement, tous se turent. Augusta Longbottom semblait sur le point de pleurer, elle était tellement inquiète pour son petit-fils. Être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, était l'un des plus lourds fardeaux au monde.

« - C'était long! S'exclama Draco, Luna a refusé qu'on attaque les gâteaux tant que vous n'étiez pas là!

\- Sale morfale! »

Luna sourit. Draco et les jumeaux recommencèrent à se chamailler. Ils étaient doués pour détendre l'atmosphère. Neville alla s'asseoir à côté de Luna qui se serra contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front, l'entourant de ses bras. Tous sourirent aux retrouvailles du couple. Puis se reprenant, Luna servit les pâtisseries à tous. Ils commencèrent à se restaurer en échangeant des banalités. Les jumeaux parlaient avec Electra de leur projets de nouveaux produits, Luna avec Augusta de ses articles et Draco avec Neville des différents ragots qu'il avait entendu, ces deux là étaient de vrais commères.

Tout à coup, de petits pleurs se firent entendre. Electra et Draco s'y précipitèrent. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Neville remarqua les deux nacelles posées dans un coin. Ils revinrent avec Lilas et Jamie dans les bras.

« - Neville, Mme Longbottom, voici mes enfants Lilas et Jamie Black.

\- Merlin...c'est pour ça que tu avais disparu, dit Neville, bouche-bée, ...avec qui?

\- Ce n'est pas important, répondit Electra rapidement. »

Neville comprit alors qui était le père mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Son amie sourit et lui mit Jamie dans les bras sans lui demander son avis. Il n'avait rien de plus réparateur qu'avoir un enfant dans les bras. Le petit émit un éclat de rire en voyant le visage de Neville penché sur lui.

« - Ah, ce sera un Slytherin...il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se moquer de Neville, dit George en riant.

\- Eh! Je ne me suis jamais moqué de Neville et pourtant je suis à Slytherin, s'exclama Electra.

\- C'est normal...

\- ...logique même...

-...tu es une Slytherine ascendante Hufflepuff, finirent les jumeaux. »

Tous rirent. George porta son regard sur son frère. C'est avec ce genre de situation, que George se rendait compte de la chance d'avoir encore son frère. Grâce à Electra. D'ailleurs, quelque chose le chiffonnait.

« - Electra?

\- Oui?

\- Pendant la bataille, qui a essayé de te tuer?

\- George..., souffla la jeune fille.

\- C'était quelqu'un de notre camps?

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Demanda Draco.

\- Draco, non!

\- S'il te plait. J'aimerais comprendre qui a pu essayer de te tuer alors que tu venais de sauver mon frère, dit George presque suppliant.

\- C'est ta sœur, lâcha le jeune Malfoy.

\- Ginny?! s'exclamèrent leurs quatre amis

\- ...oui, dit Electra, je l'ai vu lancer le sort. Ma mère aussi, c'était pour ça...

\- Qu'elle l'a attaqué...oh mon dieu, soupira Neville.

\- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...avoua Electra.

\- Pour Potter! Fit Draco, mauvais.

\- Elle l'avait déjà à l'époque, répliqua sa cousine.

\- Et alors? Tu restes quand même une sacré rivale. Elle devait avoir peur qu'il revienne vers toi, dit Luna, ailleurs.

\- S'il vous plait, n'en parlons plus d'accord?

\- Electra, notre sœur a essayé de te tuer alors que tu as sauvé deux membres de notre famille, lui fit remarquer Fred.

\- Au moment, il n'y avait que toi que j'avais sauvé, sourit Electra, c'était pendant la guerre. Je sais qu'elle ne tentera plus rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre? Demanda Draco.

\- Parce qu'elle est fiancée à Harry, maintenant. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons qui l'avait poussé à tenter de me supprimer.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira doucement Neville, se remettant difficilement de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Et j'espère qu'elle ne saura jamais pour tes enfants, dit Luna.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre, non plus, fit Electra.

\- Elle a tenté de te tuer alors que tu venais de sauver la vie de son frère, ne cherche pas à atténuer le fait qu'elle a peu de scrupule, insista Fred en regardant Electra

dans les yeux. »

Celle-ci s'assit à ses côtés et se pelota contre lui. Tous savaient qu'elle avait dû mal à gérer la situation. Harry l'avait quitté pour une femme qui avait tenté de la tuer, en la laissant avec deux enfants.

Draco soupira, il avait surpris une discussion de ses parents, d'après eux, Electra ne réalisait toujours pas que c'était fini. Certes elle faisait des cauchemars mais rien n'avait un lien avec Potter. Elle ne voyait pas le vérité en face, Potter l'avait quitté définitivement. Elle fuyait cette vérité, par tout les moyens possibles. Et personne n'arrivait à lui en parler réellement.

Augusta se sentit triste pour la jeune fille. Elle avait tant perdu pendant la guerre, mais aussi tant gagné.

« - Ma foi, vas enfants sont vraiment magnifique, dit Augusta, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci, Mme Longbottom.

\- Regarde bien, Neville. J'en veux des aussi mignons! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la teinte écarlate qu'arborait le jeune couple. Ils continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à ce que l'estomac des deux bambins se firent entendre. Après avoir embrassé Neville et Luna et saluer Augusta, ils rentrèrent au Manoir Malfoy. Comme toujours, les jumeaux furent invités à prendre le dîner avec eux ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils les invitaient, autant mettre directement la table pour 6.

Le repas fut comme à son habitude remplit de rires et de chamailleries de Draco et les jumeaux. Ceux-ci décidèrent de dormir au Manoir sous les demandes répétitives de Narcissa. Fred s'occupa de coucher son filleul et Draco fit de même pour la sienne. Electra et George les regardèrent faire en souriant. Les deux parrains minaudaient devant les enfants souriants devant leurs bêtises. Une fois les enfants coucher, les jumeaux embrassèrent le front de la jeune fille et allèrent à leur chambre. Draco lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui prit la main pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Rien qu'en voyant ses yeux, Draco savait que ce serait une nuit difficile pour sa cousine et il préférait être à ses cotés.. Demain serait une dure journée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre c'est...le baptême de Teddy! Première rencontre de Harry et Electra depuis la séparation!

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus, je trouve qu'il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire mais il était nécessaire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne journée, soirée, nuit!

Aidoku


	6. Chapitre 6

Voila voilà ! Voici enfin le chapitre 6.

Je m'excuse du temps passé, je cumule pas mal de choses en ce moment, donc c'est compliqué !

 **Guibe** « Voici le chapitre avec le petit Teddy ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! »

 **sebferga** « Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! »

 **Shitada** « Merci d'avoir pirs la peine d'avoirposter ce commentaire, surtout si tu es un « lectrice fantôme » Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'est plu désles premières lignes. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! »

 **Rose-Eliade** « Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me fait toujours plaisir ! »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling ! Sauf Electra et ses enfants.**

* * *

 _Dernière phrase du chapitre 5 :_

 _Demain serait une dure journée._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain matin fut très difficile. Le baptême commençait à 11h. Il fallait que tous se préparent. Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu l'intelligence de se lever tôt ce qui n'étaient pas le cas des plus jeunes. Assis calmement dans le salon de thé, ils virent passer Draco torse nu, marchant très vite tenant sous les aisselles le petite Lilas nue pour lui faire prendre son bain, suivi par Fred qui lui portait une chemise ouverte portant de la même manière le petit Jamie aussi nu que sa sœur. Puis ils virent Electra complètement habillée aller les aider, puis Draco repasser pour finir de s'habiller sûrement. Ensuite Electra et Fred repassèrent les enfants emmitouflés dans des serviettes.

Les époux Malfoys se sourirent, Electra était vraiment bien entourée. Les petits devaient assister à la cérémonie avec Lucius et Narcissa puis ils repartiraient pour déposer les enfants chez Adria Parkinson qui lui garderait l'après-midi. Pansy en était toute joyeuse. En effet, quand Electra avait présenté les deux bambins à sa jeune amie, celle-ci s'était tout de suite à gagatiser sous le regard blasé de Draco. Elle avait proposé spontanément de les garder, se doutant bien de l'identité du père.

Tous furent près à 10h45. Narcissa fit une rapide inspection. Elle remit une mèche en place dans le chignon d'Electra, renoua des deux jumeaux et fit la cravate de son fils, habitué à cet inspection. Après l'aval de la matriarche Malfoy, ils sortirent du Manoir pour prendre un Portoloin, hors de question de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Ils furent dans les derniers à s'installer.

La cérémonie se passait en plein air. Il y avait grand arc de fleurs blanches, où en dessous se trouvait un petit autel de magie. Des rangées de bancs se trouvait face à ça. Les Malfoys et les jumeaux s'installèrent au fond alors qu'Electra alla rejoindre Tonks, Remus et Harry sous l'arc.

« - Désolé, nous avons été un peu long à nous préparer, dit Electra en souriant.  
\- Pas de soucis, on comprend, dit Remus. En tout cas, tu es magnifique. »

Electra sourit, ce genre de compliments faisait toujours plaisir. Remus et Tonks rejoignirent Kingsley qui officiait le baptême en tant que Ministre de la Magie, évènement très rare et prisé. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune Black. Elle était magnifique. Après qu'elle et les Malfoys sont partis, il avait appris pour la mort de Bellatrix. Cela le fit se sentir coupable face à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Electra se tourna vers lui, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, les cheveux toujours en bataille. Il se reprit.

« - Remus a raison, tu es vraiment magnifique.  
\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal, non plus...alors...prêt à de venir parrain?  
\- Et comment! J'attendais ce baptême avec impatience. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis...enfin, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu.  
\- C'est plus Nym' et Remus qui viennent au Manoir. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment.  
\- ...je crois qu'on devrait se rapprocher, sourit-il. »

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se rapprochent de l'office sous les yeux colériques d'une certaine rousse. Pourquoi lui parlait-il donc? Il n'était plus avec, il n'avait pas à lui parler. Elle soupira. Cette situation allait lui poser des problèmes. Elle avait proposé de devenir la marraine de Teddy à sa place en disant qu'il serait mieux que le parrain et la marraine soient ensemble, et qu'Electra ne savait sans doute pas gérer un enfant. Tonks l'avait envoyé sur les roses en lui rappelant que celle-ci avait sauvé sa mère et son frère et que, à la base, le parrain et la marraine avaient été ensemble avant qu'elle ne pique Harry. Quand elle avait amené l'argument qu'elle était une Lestrange, la fille de la plus grande Death Eater de Voldemort. Androméda s'était levée et approchée, elle lui avait rappelé que Bellatrix était sa petite sœur et que si elle ne voulait pas être virer de la maison, elle ferait mieux de surveiller ses paroles. A partir de là , Ginny n'avait rien pu faire d'autre. Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec Lupin mais celui-ci vouait presque un culte à la jeune Electra. Par la suite, elle avait tenté d'éloigner Harry de Teddy et de ses parents mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Cela s'était juste soldé par une dispute. Elle les voyait se sourire et discuter à voix basse en regardant Teddy et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Harry était à elle.

Depuis que sa mère lui avait raconté l'histoire du Survivant et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, devenir la nouvelle Mme Potter. Elle le méritait. Elle avait participé à la guerre, elle avait soutenu Harry quand il en avait eu besoin. Juste avant la Bataille Finale, elle était arrivée à la convaincre que c'était elle qui lui fallait et personne d'autre. C'est grâce à cela qu'il avait gagné, à la certitude de son amour. Certes, elle l'avait un peu manipulé mais cela l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne laisserait pas cette sale Slytherine avoir Harry.  
La cérémonie se passa doucement. Teddy fut très sage, se laissant faire facilement. Il avait mâchouillé la baguette de Kingsley quand celui-ci l'avait béni et changé la couleur de cheveux une vingtaine de fois pendant le cérémonie pour montrer sa joie. Tonks avait eu les cheveux roses vifs, presque scintillants, et Remus avait un sourire qui éblouissait presque les invités.

Lilas et Jamie ne firent pas trop de bruit sans doute grâce à Fred et Draco que veillaient aux grains. Dés la fin de la cérémonie, Electra se précipita vers les Malfoys pendant que tout le monde allait féliciter le couple Lupin. Harry la suivit du regard et la vit avec des enfants au loin. Mais Ginny attira aussitôt son attention.

« - C'était une belle cérémonie, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Oui, tout en simplicité.  
\- Et tu vois, tu n'as pas bafouillé pendant ton discours.  
\- Oui, par chance, que je me suis entraîné! Ria-t-il. »

Ils se sourirent. Harry, anxieux, de bafouiller pendant son discours, avait absolument voulu s'entraîner. Il l'avait récité pendant des heures au milieu du salon.

« - Les discours d'Electra était vraiment joli, dit-il.  
\- Tu trouves, je l'ai trouvé peu original.  
\- Moi, je l'ai trouvé très bien, dit Fred, on sent que ce sera une merveilleuse marraine.  
\- Ah, si je n'avais pas Angelina, je lui demanderai de m'épouser, dit George. Tu pourrais peut-être tenter Fred.  
\- Me marier avec ma sauveuse? Maman adorerait ça. »

Les jumeaux rirent. Alors que Ginny et Harry se tendirent. Ginny n'appréciait pas les liens qui se forgeaient entre la Lestrange et sa famille, et Harry avait dû mal à contrôler sa colère face aux paroles des jumeaux.

« - Bon, nous devons aller voir le Ministre. Nous voulons en tant d'anciens membres de l'Ordre, ouvrir une enquête sur la tentative de meurtre d'Electra.  
\- Tentative de meurtre? Répéta Harry.  
\- Oui, un membre de l'Ordre ou de l'AD à tenter de tuer Electra pendant la bataille. On veut retrouver qui s'est.  
\- Elle a sans doute tout inventé, dit Ginny.  
\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Elle nous a sauvé maman et moi. Nous avons une dette de vie envers elle. Je dois retrouver la personne qui a tenté si lâchement de la tuer.  
\- Je comprends, acquiesça Harry, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. Ce genre de crime ne doit pas rester impuni. »

Ginny, elle, pâlit pendant que ses frères sourirent. Non, ils n'allaient pas ouvrir d'enquête mais ils souhaitaient lui faire peur. Qu'elle comprenne qu'à présent, Electra était sous leurs protections.

* * *

Voilà enfin le baptême de Teddy !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Dans le prochain, vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses ! Fred et George vont commencé un peu leur enquête!

Au mois prochain! J'espère parvenir à ne pas être en retard!

Aidoku


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici le chapitre 7 !Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas mal d'obligations ces derniers mois qui me prennent beaucoup de mon temps. Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à publier de manière régulière maintenant. Toutes mes excuses.

 **Ptitcoeurfragile et lyluna** : « Voici enfin la suite que vous attendiez ! »

 **Rose-Eliade :** « J'avoue Ginny va en prendre pour son grade mais il y aura un bon rebondissement au moment de la révélation =) »

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : « Oui, ça sent le roussi pour la rousse =), beaucoup se doute de sa culpabilité. J'ai hâte d'arriver à ce chapitre là pour vous le faire partager =) »

Bonne Lecture tout le monde!

* * *

 **Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf Electra et ses enfants.**

* * *

 _Dernières phrases du chapitre 6 :_

 _Ginny, elle, pâlit pendant que ses frères sourirent. Non, ils n'allaient pas ouvrir d'enquête mais ils souhaitaient lui faire peur. Qu'elle comprenne qu'à présent, Electra était sous leurs protections._

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

« - Bon, on va voir Kingsley. A tout à l'heure »

Ils saluèrent et partirent rejoindre Kingsley. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« - Alors comment vont mes deux concepteurs de farces et attaques préférés?  
\- Plutôt bien et vous, Mr le Ministre ?  
\- Bah vivement les élections, ce rôle de ministre ne me va pas du tout. Je déteste la paperasse et là, j'en ai par dessus la tête. Par chance que votre frère, Percy, est là sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas.  
\- Percy et les papiers, c'est une grande histoire d'amour! Dit Fred.  
\- Tu ne t'en plaints pas quand je m'occupe de la paperasse de votre commerce, dit Percy arrivant vers eux.  
\- Nous en sommes très heureux!  
\- Mr le Ministre. Ils ont accepté, dit le Sous-secrétaire se tournant vers Kingsley.  
\- Vraiment, c'est merveilleux! S'exclama celui-ci.  
\- Euh, auriez-vous l'obligeance, commença Fred  
\- ...de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Finit son frère.  
\- Papa a accepté de se présenter pour l'élection.  
\- Il va se présenter pour devenir Ministre?!  
\- Oui. Il sera soutenu par Lucius, pour montrer que toute la communauté sorcière sera pris en compte.  
\- Waouh. Papa, ministre, souffla George.  
\- C'est bizarre, renchérit son frère.  
\- Il sera très bien. Avec Lucius, ils apporteront le changement tout en gardant les bases traditionnelles. »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête, impressionnés. Puis Percy se tourna vers eux, les transperçant de son regard.

« - Jamie et Lilas Black?  
\- Quoi? Demanda innocemment Fred.  
\- Quand alliez-vous me dire que Harry avait eu des enfants avec Electra?  
\- Ben...c'est pas à nous de le dire, répondit George en haussant les épaules pendant que son grand frère soupira.  
\- La pauvre petite tout de même, fit Kingsley, sa mère est morte et son fiancé la quitte pour une autre la laissant avec deux enfants.  
\- Vous êtes au courant?!  
\- Bien sûr. C'est moi qui me suis personnellement occupé du changement de nom. Lucius me l'a demandé pour que personne ne soit au courant.  
\- Mais Harry doit savoir!  
\- Ce n'est pas à nous de juger cela, Percy.  
\- Mais il a le droit de savoir qu'il a deux enfants!  
\- Harry ne doit rien savoir finit par dire George.  
\- Et pourquoi cela?  
\- Par rapport...à Ginny, rajouta Fred.  
\- Je suis sûr que Ginny arrivera à faire face à cela.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. On craint pour la sécurité des enfants si Ginny venait à l'apprendre.  
\- Quoi? »

Percy et Kingsley semblaient perdus face à la dernière phrase dite par Fred. Pourquoi les enfants craignaient quelque chose avec Ginny? Les jumeaux se regardèrent et George hocha la tête pour donner l'accord.

« - Ginny a essayé de tuer Electra, avoua Fred.  
\- Quoi? Comment?  
\- Pendant la grande Bataille, elle a fait tomber un éboulement sur elle, raconta George.  
\- C'est impossible. Pas Ginny, dit doucement Percy, incertain.  
\- Si, Percy. Draco, Lucius, Bellatrix et Electra l'ont vu. C'est pour cela que Bellatrix voulait absolument tuer Ginny. J'ai vu aussi le sortilège partir de là où il n'y avait que des membres de l'AD.  
\- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'était Ginny?  
\- Lucius voulait l'attaquer en justice et Draco l'attaquer tout court. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils feraient ça, s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs, expliqua Fred.  
\- Il va y avoir des représailles? Demanda Kingsley, inquiet pour la jeune fille, les Malfoy étaient de grands adeptes de la vengeance.  
\- Non, Electra les en a empêché. Mais nous, on s'amuse à lui faire peur.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- On lui a fait croire qu'on allait te demander d'ouvrir une enquête sur ça. Vous auriez vu sa tête. Electra ne veut pas qu'on fasse quoique ce soit. D'après elle, maintenant que la guerre est finie et qu'elle à Harry, elle ne tentera plus rien.  
\- Mais vous en doutez, dit Percy.  
\- Elle a tenté de tuer Electra alors qu'elle avait Harry si elle apprenait qu'ils ont des enfants et que donc Harry pourrait la quitter pour retourner auprès d'Electra et de ses enfants, qu'est ce qu'elle serait capable de faire ?  
\- Je comprends. Je me demande pourquoi Harry est avec elle, dit le Secrétaire du Ministre, légèrement pensif.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- D'après Ron et Hermione. Quand ils sont arrivés à Pré-au-lard, Harry a dit qu'il était impatient que cette guerre soit terminée pour retourner auprès d'Electra.  
\- Un filtre d'amour? Proposa Fred.  
\- Non. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai fait faire un check-up complet à Harry, pour de la paperasse. Il a accepté, mais les guerrisseurs n'ont rien trouvé. Filtre d'amour, sorts de contrainte, de soumission, rien. C'est autre chose...je ne pense pas qu'il aime Ginny, expliqua Percy.  
\- Pourquoi dis tu cela? Demanda le Ministre  
\- Il suffit de regarder comment il gravitait autour d'Electra pendant la cérémonie. Il n'est pas comme ça avec Ginny, dit l'ancien Préfet-en-chef avant de soupirer, je regrette tant de lui avoir appris qu'il fallait se battre pour avoir ce qu'on voulait.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Percy. Votre sœur n'est pas mauvaise, elle n'a juste pas conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Ne soyez pas trop durs avec elle. »

Les trois frères hochèrent la tête, celles-ci pleines d'images de leur petite sœur à différents âges. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Kingsley sourit, les Weasleys étaient des gens merveilleux d'après lui. Pour lui, ils arrivèrent à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Avoir un Weasley comme Ministre serait une bonne chose, surtout s'il est soutenu par un Sang-Pur tel que Lucius Malfoy.

« - Bon, je vais aller un peu effrayé votre sœur. A plus tard. »

Kingsley se retira et se dirigea vers Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Il remarqua alors que le décor avait changé. L'autel avait disparu et laissé la place pour le buffet. Des petits elfes de maison se baladaient habillé en majordome ou soubrettes avec un plateau de petits fours ou des verres. Les lois pour l'amélioration des conditions de vie des êtres magiques se propageaient rapidement dans le population. Avec des Sang-Pur comme les Malfoy et les Longbottom et des Héros de Guerre comme Harry, les Weasley et Hermione, personne ne se dressait sur leur passage. Il en prit un petit four avant d'arriver devant le quatuor.

« -Mr le Ministre, s'exclama Hermione en souriant.  
\- S'il te plait pas de ça , Hermione. Dans quelques mois, je ne le serais plus, enfin.  
\- Vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça, sourit Harry.  
\- Tu aimerais, toi?  
\- Non, absolument pas! »

Tous rirent. Oui, il était de notoriété publique que Harry Potter détestait être un leader.

« - L'organisation des nouvelles élections avancent?  
\- Oui, grâce à Percy, elles vont pouvoir commencer dans deux mois, si tout se passe bien.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup de candidats, demanda Ron.  
\- Oui, certains très bons mêmes, vous verrez bien, sourit mystérieusement le Ministre, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je viens vous voir. J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
\- Bien sûr, demandez, je vous en prie, dit Hermione.  
\- C'est une affaire qui a besoin de la plus grande discrétion.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sait être discret, fit remarquer Ron.  
\- J'aurai besoin d'une liste de tous les membres de l'AD. Leur caractère et s'ils avaient des ressentiments envers Electra Lestrange ou Fred Weasley.  
\- Fred? Pourquoi Fred? Demanda Ginny.  
\- Il semblerait que la personne qui ait tenté de tuer Electra l'ai fait après que celle-ci est sauvé Fred. Donc on peut se poser des questions.  
\- Donc c'est vraiment un membre de l'AD ou de l'Ordre? Dit Hermione, tristement.  
\- Oui. Draco et Lucius en sont persuadé. De plus, George a bien identifié d'où venait le sortilège. Ils m'ont demandé l'ouverture d'une enquête, ils l'ont mais de manière officieuse.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Si des Aurors sont mêlés à l'affaire de manière officielle, il y aura forcement un rapport, donc un risque de fuite et qui dit fuites dit...  
-Gros titres dans la presse, finit Hermione.  
\- En quoi cela est un problème? Demanda Ron.  
-Electra Black est considéré comme un martyr par la communauté sorcière. Enfant des pires mangemorts, elle a été mis dans un orphelinat à l'âge d'un an. Ce n'est que dix ans plus tard que son oncle et sa tante l'ont retrouvée, amaigrie et couverte de bleus. Connaissant la haine de nom Lestrange, ils décident de lui donner un précepteur à domicile. Mais pour sa 5ème année, elle a eu pour obligation d'entrer à Hogwarts. Là encore, on la maltraite. Pour son nom. Avant Hogwarts, elle ne savait même pas ce que ses parents avaient fait. Il y a eu la guerre. Et sa mère qui lui montrait combien elle l'aimait. Elle a trouvé l'amour. Elle a disparu pendant un an et personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé ou ce qu'elle a fait. Et quand la guerre est finie, on la retrouve avec la cadavre de sa mère dans ses bras, sanglotant. Et l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout est parti avec une autre. Et elle est là, debout, souriant et généreuse. La personne qui a tenté de la tuer sera mise plus bas que terre si la communauté apprenait son identité et pas seulement elle, mais toute sa famille. Nous devons absolument rester discret. »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, comprenant la situation. Harry lui était assaillis pas de lourds remords. Ginny, elle, était tout simplement effrayée. Mon dieu, tout cela prenait des proportions tellement énorme. Kingsley remarque la panique sur le visage de la Weasley. Cela confirmait en son sens l'accusation que portait Fred et George. Ginny Weasley avait tenté de tuer Electra Black. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle comprenne la portée de son acte. Ils ne pourraient sans doute pas la punir, cela pourrait éclabousser le nom des Weasley. Kingsley fut presque triste pour elle, en voyant ses grands yeux effrayés. Il espérait réellement qu'ils trouveraient une bonne solution pour la jeune fille.

Il soupira et décida de passer à autres choses pour le moment.

* * *

Et voilà donc le chapitre 7.

Je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il y a trop de dialogues, ou du moins pas assez des zones narratives et descriptives.

Donc beaucoup de personnes doutent de la culpabilité de Ginny, maintenant comment vont ils rendre des comptes sans entraîner la famille Weasley dans la chute. Donc Ginny n'a jamais utilisé de filtres et sorts, Harry l'a choisi avec son libre-arbitre. Et Arthur va devenir Ministre de la Magie!

J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre, le mois prochain.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =)

 **Aidoku**


	8. Chapitre 8

Désolé, pour le méga-giga-supra-retard.

Comme je l'ai dit, la publication est totalement anarchique. Je vais essayer de faire attention mais je ne peux rien promettre. Donc je n'arrête pas ma fiction.

Merci pour tous vos reviews, je poste rapidement parce que j'ai un peu de temps en ce jour férié, je n'ai donc pas le temps de répondre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf Electra et ses enfants.**

* * *

 _Dernière phrase du chapitre 7 :_

 _Il soupira et décida de passer à autres choses pour le moment._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

« - Sinon, parlons d'autres choses! Prêts pour attaquer une nouvelle année à Hogwarts?  
\- Oh oui! J'ai déjà lu la plupart des livres, dit Hermione, impatiente.  
\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas de toi, Hermione, sourit le Premier Ministre.  
\- ...ça va faire bizarre...Potions sans le Professeur Snape, soupira Harry.  
\- Severus était un homme merveilleux. Le meilleur d'entre nous, dit Kingsley  
\- C'est bizarre de dire ça mais...il me manque...un peu, avoua le Survivant.  
\- Imagine-le entrain de se chamailler avec James et Sirius, et Lily essayant de les canaliser, dit la douce voix de Remus.  
\- Et Dumbledore les regardant en mangeant des bonbons au citron, finit le Ministre. »

Tous sourirent à l'image que les deux hommes dépeignaient. Oui, ils devaient sans doute être tous ensemble. Pour les adultes, accepter les morts de la guerre étaient presque plus faciles, ils avaient déjà malheureusement connus cela, et ils avaient la maturité et le recul pour avancer malgré cela. Mais pour les plus jeunes, c'était bien plus difficile. Par chance, une cellule psychologique avait été mise en place dans les jours qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre. Les plus jeunes devaient être suivi sur une année complète ce qui était une bonne chose d'après Remus et Kingsley.

« - Hogwarts sera alors fini pour la rentrée? Demanda Ron, déçu.  
\- Oui, la Directrice McGonagall m'a dit que la reconstruction avançait à pas de géants. Mais je suppose que tu espérais encore quelques mois de vacances, Ronald, dit le Ministre.  
\- Oui, j'avoue. C'est appréciable de ne rien faire.  
\- C'est vrai qu'après l'année dernière, j'aurai voulu plus de vacances, renchérit Harry.  
\- Je comprends. Mais c'est appréciable de reprendre le cours de sa vie quotidienne et de se dire que le cauchemar est bien derrière nous.  
\- Vous risquez de vous ennuyer cette année, sourit Remus.  
\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je nous ai fait un planning de travail sur toute l'année, dit Hermione »

Les adultes sourirent alors que trois autres adolescents firent la moue. Tout à coup, un petit cri retentit attirant le regard de toute l'assemblée. Electra essayait d'échapper aux jumeaux. Elle alla se cacher derrière Molly. On les vit parler , et Molly exploser de joie en lui prenant les mains. Electra s'échappa de nouveau et alla se cacher derrière Remus.

« - Protège-moi!  
\- Que se passe-t-il ma douce Electra?  
\- Les jumeaux ont profité que Draco et Neville soient allé au bar pour me sauter dessus.  
\- Que t'ont-ils fait? Demanda Ron.  
\- Fred veut absolument m'épouser! Et en plus, Molly approuve totalement.  
\- Allez, Electra! Ça ferait des supers titres! « La Sauveuse et le Sauvé, une Grande Histoire d'Amour », sourit Fred en marchant vers eux.  
\- Mieux! « Elle lui sauve la vie, il lui sauve son cœur! », rajouta son frère en lesuivant.  
\- Allez, Electra! T'es célibataire, je suis célibataire. Même maman est d'accord!  
\- Si Draco ou Lucius te tombe dessus, tu vas avoir très mal, Fred, le prévint Remus.  
\- Remus, Electra est la célibataire la plus convoité de toute l'Angleterre! Elle est très riche, très belle, c'est une Héroïne de Guerre, elle a énormément d'influence, et elle est très appréciée de la communauté.  
\- Tu es vénale, l'accusa Electra.  
\- Allez, moi aussi, je suis un bon parti! On irait parfaitement bien ensemble, j'en suis... »

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaquer au sol. Le plaqueur se releva, se révélant être Draco.

« - Ma cousine n'épousera pas un Weasley! S'écria-t-il »

Electra courut se cacher derrière son cousin. George riait aux grands éclats alors que Neville et Luna, eux, étaient plus discrets. Fred se releva avec un sourire en s'époussetant.

« - George, j'ai gagné!  
\- Quoi?! Non! Dit George en s'arrêtant de rire.  
\- Si. J'avais dit moins de cinq minutes. Cela fait seulement 4 minutes et 37 secondes. J'ai gagné.  
\- Franchement, Draco, tu n'avais pas pu tenir une minute de plus!  
\- Quoi!? Vous avez fait un pari!? S'écria Electra.

\- Oui, sur combien de temps Draco mettrait pour venir te sauver de mes demandes en ma... »

Encore une fois, il fut plaquer au sol avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Cette fois, c'était Electra. Elle se releva, triomphante, en rabaissant correctement sa robe qui s'était relevé légèrement pendant son plaquage. Narcissa arriva alors, marchant vite, les sourcils froncés.

« - Mais enfin! Draco, Electra! Ce n'est pas une manière de se conduire.  
\- Ils ont fait un pari sur nous, les dénonça Draco.  
\- Quel pari? Demanda Narcissa, alors que les jumeaux palissaient.  
\- Sur combien de temps, Draco mettrait à venir me sauver des demandes en mariage incessantes de Fred à mon égard.  
\- Demande en...petits sacripants! »

Elle attrapa chaque jumeau par l'oreille, leur arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« - Nous allons vous montrer à tous les deux ce qu'il en coûte de nous faire miroiter à Molly et moi de demande en mariage pour plaisanter. »

Elle les traina jusqu'à Molly ainsi. Electra soupira et se rapprocha du groupe.

« - Narcissa semble être pour un mariage entre Fred et toi, dit Kingsley.  
\- Je sais. Oncle Lucius et elle l'adorent.  
\- C'est vrai que vous feriez un joli couple, dit Remus.  
\- Oh, non, pas toi, soupira la jeune fille.  
\- Tu sais que tu vas bientôt crouler sous les demandes en mariage, fit remarquer le ministre faisant grimacer la jeune fille.  
\- Comment ça? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.  
\- Et bien, vois-tu, Harry, Electra est, comme Fred l'a dit, la célibataire la plus convoitée d'Angleterre et elle a une forte réputation à l'étranger. Étant une Sang-Pur, il est souvent la tradition qu'elle se marie avant ses 20 ans. Donc elle va sans doute recevoir beaucoup de lettres de demandes de cour.  
\- Demande de cour? Demanda Hermione.  
\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez les Sang-Pur, on envoie une demande de cour et il appartient aux jeunes hommes de convaincre le fille qu'il est digne d'elle, expliqua Draco.  
\- Et si la fille s'intéresse déjà à un homme?  
-Elle lui envoie une demande de rencontre.  
\- C'est vraiment bizarre, renifla Ginny.  
\- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt romantique, dit Hermione, c'est la fille qui décide. Tu en as déjà reçu?  
-...trois. Enfin deux étaient explicites, la troisième était une demande de rencontre entre amis de la part de Victor mais Narcissa m'a dit que ce n'était pas hasard.  
\- Victor Krum? Fit Harry.  
\- Oui. On s'est échangé quelques lettres, on est amis.  
\- Et il n'a jamais caché le fait qu'il te trouvait...comment disait-il déjà? Ah oui! Divine, plaisanta Neville qui les avait rejoint.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle! Rien qu'en une heure, j'ai eu 5 demandes de rencontre dont une fille.  
\- Ici? S'exclama Harry, surpris.  
\- Oui...mais franchement pourquoi il y a autant de Sang-Pur, ici!  
\- Tu dois voir ça avec Androméda et Narcissa. Ce sont elles qui se sont occupées des invitations. »

Electra gémit en faisant la moue sous les rires de ses amis. Harry lui riait plutôt jaune. Cette histoire de cour lui plaisait peu. Electra...méritait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour elle et non pour sa réputation. Un brun s'approcha d'elle, Blaise Zabini.

« - Electra, je peux te parler?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Blaise et Electra s'entendaient très bien et étaient des amis très proches.

« - Ils feraient un beau couple, dit Draco sous les sourires de Remus et Kingsley.  
\- Une mariage doit être basé sur l'amour et la confiance, ça ne doit pas être comme ça, répliqua Harry.  
\- La dernière fois qu'elle s'est fiancée par amour, le gars l'a laissé tomber comme une merde alors qu'elle avait passé 10 mois à l'attendre fidèlement.  
\- Il n'allait pas rester avec elle s'il ne l'aimait plus, s'exclama Ginny, froidement.  
\- Non, mais il y a des manières de faire, Weasley, et l'humilier comme il l'a fait, n'en fait pas parti.  
\- Il...  
\- Non, Ginny, il a raison. Je n'ai pas fait les choses correctement, avoua Harry en baissant la tête, saisi par la culpabilité.  
\- On est au moins d'accord sur ce point, Potter. Tu es un salaud, annonça le jeune Malfoy.  
\- Il y encore quelques temps, tu m'appelais Harry.  
\- C'était avant que tu déshonores ma cousine pour te taper une sale rouquine! »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était Draco tout craché. Draco et Harry s'entendaient bien voire très bien depuis que l'Ordre avait appris la vérité pour les Malfoys. Draco avait même été ravi quand il avait appris pour Harry et Electra, car il les avait même aidé à se rapprocher. Le loup-garou comprenait que le blond tienne rancune au survivant. Surtout qu'il connaissait toute la situation.  
Remus gloussa quand il remarqua que Lucius se trouvait derrière son fils voulant se joindre à l'attroupement. Sa tête était mémorable tant celui-ci était choqué. Il secoua la tête, son fils avait vraiment des mots crus parfois. Il se reprit devant le sourire moqueur de Remus.

« - Draco, ce qu'ils font dans l'intimité ne nous regarde pas. Potter avait un diamant et il a préféré se rabattre sur une pierre quelconque. C'est son choix, nous n'avons rien à y redire. »

Ginny bouillonnait de rage. Elle, une pierre quelconque?! Et Harry qui ne disait rien pour la défendre. Draco eut un sourire de vainqueur. La belette était en rage et en était ravi. Son père était vraiment doué pour envahir de colère les gens.

« Que fait Electra avec Blaise Zabini? Demanda Lucius.  
\- Ils discutent apparemment. Il semblerait qu'Electra a beaucoup de prétendants, sourit Remus.  
\- Oui mais malheureusement elle est peu réceptive. Mais nous avons invité Victor Krum à venir séjourner chez nous quelques temps. Elle était proche de lui, on espère qu'il...l'inspira.  
\- Pourquoi vouloir la voir absolument avec quelqu'un? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Nous ne voulons juste pas qu'elle oublie que l'amour est quelque chose de merveilleux. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle abandonne l'amour à cause de vous, Mr Potter. »

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive, même Ron était d'accord. Tous deux ne comprenaient pas leur ami. Le pourquoi de son choix. Ils aimaient Ginny, étant la sœur de l'un et la meilleure amie de l'autre, mais ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Pour couper court à cette discussion morose, Lucius se tourna vers Remus.

« - Alors, ça y est. Ton fils est enfin baptisé devant la Magie. C'est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je me sens empli de fierté.  
\- Attends qu'il fasse ses premières bétises, tu sentiras vite cette fierté retombée.  
\- Oh, oh ! Une histoire à nous raconter, demanda Hermione. »

A partir de là, on pouvait voir gesticuler Draco, devant les paroles de son père. On passa de son mariage avec Miria, leur elfe de maison à ses 6 ans à sa soûlerie de dernier bal du solstice d'été.

* * *

Voilà.

Je pense que je pétale dans la semoule avec cette fiction, je pense que vous devez le sentir.

Faites moi le plus de remarques possibles pour que je m'améliore.

J'espère trouver le temps d'écrire rapidement le prochain chapitre et pouvoir mieux le travailler.

À la prochaine (que j'espère rapidement !)

Aidoku


End file.
